In a related art, as a technology by which an article that appears in a captured image is determined, image recognition is known. In such image recognition, a reference image in which an article that is a determination target appears is prepared in advance, and for example, a certain article is determined by image recognition processing such as pattern matching between the reference image and the captured image. A technology in a related art is discussed, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-145594.